The present invention relates to a temporary supraconstruction for a dental implant comprising a material having a modulus of elasticity of less than 300 MPa, to the use of a material of this type for producing a temporary supraconstruction, to a kit and to a method for producing a temporary supraconstruction and also to an abutment for fastening a temporary supraconstruction.
In modern dentistry, the use of dental implants is a complex, but otherwise reliable and also aesthetically appealing treatment method for attending to tooth gaps.
Implants have significant advantages over the alternative possibilities of dental prosthesis such as fixed, non-implant-supported bridges or removable prostheses; in particular, they load the jaw bone in almost the same way as the original tooth. A dental implant is an artificial tooth root usually in the technical configuration of a screw which is implanted into the jaw bone when the tooth has become lost along with its root. As a result of the fact that the implant grows together with the bone, the implant assumes almost the same functions as the original tooth root and likewise introduces forces into the bone, thus subjecting the bone to tensile stress. As a result of this loading of the jaw bone, the bone metabolism is actively stimulated and supported, so that the jaw bone is preserved, whereas over time it recedes under bridges or with prostheses. The toothless jawbone, covered only by the gum, under total prostheses, on the other hand, is, as a result of the lack of the introduction of tensile force into the bone and additionally surface-active pressure, misloaded and decomposes more and more over the years, at times slowly, at times rapidly. As bone decomposition advances, it changes the entire bone bearing, and over the years this leads to major problems.
Dental implants are therefore inserted into the jaw bone in order, after taking thereof, to allow, compared to attendance without implants, better prosthetic attendance for the patient and to maintain the bone in situ. Thus, as a result, total prostheses are often avoided in toothless patients, as the patient can be attended to with either a denture secured to the implant or a combined secured/removable denture. In sets of teeth with gaps, the grinding of healthy teeth for the production of conventional (non-implant-supported) bridges can be avoided.